Gift Exchange
by Lynn Jones
Summary: What do you think the canon DRRR! characters and my OCs would give each other for Christmas? Read and submit your own idea!
1. Nakura to Arlua

**I really should have uploaded this sooner…oh well.**

**If you have an idea for a oneshot where one character (from Tech Support, canon or OC) gives another character a gift, submit it via review or PM and I'll write it.**

**Heads up, "Kura-kun" will appear in Attenuation, which I will start posting in January. The name he uses to communicate with Arlua is Nakura23.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. This chapter was my idea, but on chapters where I used a submitted idea, I'll give credit to the person who suggested it.**

Arlua frowned at the package sitting on the coffee table in her apartment. It had been delivered to her ten minutes before, and she had yet to open it simply because she couldn't figure out who it was from. There was no return address, and she didn't recognize the handwriting. She did know it wasn't from Tania, Malcolm, Supai, Shizuo, Shinra, Celty, or Kadota, and they were the only ones she could think of who would send her a gift. Except maybe her new boss, but she didn't think he seemed like the kind to send a package instead of delivering a gift himself.

_I wouldn't think it was a gift if it didn't say "Merry Christmas" in the return address space,_ she thought with a sigh, deciding to just open it.

Inside the box was a flash drive and a note. The flash drive was black, with silver lettering that read simply 'Arlua Teki. 1TB.' Her eyes widened.

_Someone had it customized with my name…and it's a full terabyte? Flash drives that big are really expensive!_ She picked it up and turned it over in her hand several times, unable to take her eyes off of it. Finally, she closed her fist, hiding the device from view and turning her attention to the note.

It said simply ' _23'.

"Twenty-three…" Arlua frowned and uncurled her fingers to eye the flash drive again. "Six blanks, then twenty-three…who would- oh!" The technician grinned. "So you are an interesting challenge after all, Kura-kun."

She carried the flash drive over to her computer and plugged it in. When she accessed the drive, a dialogue box came up prompting her for a password. Thinking of the note, she typed 'Nakura' and hit enter. A window appeared with the files listed. There was one folder marked 'Fun New Things' and a text document labeled 'Congratulations, Tek-chan'. She opened the text document first.

'Tek-chan, I knew you would get it! I hope I didn't make the password too easy for you! Now, careful when opening the folder.~ It's full of viruses and intriguing programs for you to play with!

Merry Christmas!

-Nakura23'

The technician grinned.

_Kura-kun, you continue to surprise me,_ she thought happily.


	2. Izaya to Shizuo

**Credit for this chapter goes to KittyCatt1036! Thank you for your idea, and I'm sorry it's so short…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR! Though if someone wants to give me the rights to it for Christmas, that's be awesome.**

Shizuo Heiwajima closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, it would be gone.

_Please, let it go away…_ he thought, slowly opening his eyes. It was still there. _Why? Why is that thing here?_

The bodyguard stared down at the note that had come with the thing he was hoping would go away.

'Shizu-chan, since you like milk so much and I refuse to purchase the nasty stuff, I decided to get you this instead. Enjoy!'

"What am I supposed to do with a COW?!" he demanded to no one in particular, staring at the large black-and-white-spotted creature that was tied to a telephone pole in front of his apartment building, which was eying him lazily. The thing wouldn't even fit in his apartment! And he didn't think his apartment building allowed pets…certainly not _cows._

_Maybe Shinra or Tania will have some ideas…_ Shizuo turned to head in the direction of his friend's apartment…or maybe his girlfriend's.

"Hey! Heiwajima! That guy with the weird furry jacket said you shouldn't leave this thing unattended!" the building owner called. Shizuo scowled.

"Weird furry jacket…IZAYA!" he roared.

_Forget asking Shinra or Tania. I'll just find Izaya and make him take this stupid thing back!_

**Don't forget, if you have an idea, submit it via PM or review!**


	3. Shizuo to Izaya

**This chapter was a suggestion from Alwaysblu, but I did expand on it a little to match the cow thing from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs.**

Shizuo stormed down the street, scowling at the people who fled before his rage. He hadn't been able to find Izaya to beat him for the cow stunt – animal control had confiscated the poor animal – and now the bodyguard was looking for someone to take his anger out on.

"Zuo?" He turned and found Tania standing next to him, a look of calm concern on her face. "Are you all right?"

"That damn flea sent me a cow," he growled. Tania didn't appear surprised. Maybe she'd heard through her brother's friend, Supai.

"If you go on a rampage and destroy things, you'll just be giving him the reaction he wants," she pointed out. Shizuo glared at her.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" he demanded. She smiled, and he felt his anger start to fade a little.

"Is there anything he likes?" she asked. Shizuo thought for a moment.

"I think Arlua said the flea likes ootoro," he said. Tania tilted her head.

"And something he hates?" she prompted.

"Dead fish eyes," he answered. Tania held out a package, her expression almost sly as he took it and opened it. The blond stared from the object in the package to her. "You are a genius," he informed her with a dark grin. She nodded modestly.

"I get that a lot. Want to send it to him?" she asked. Shizuo nodded.

"Serves him right," he growled.

Izaya frowned at the package sitting on his desk, which Namie had apparently brought into his office when it had been left on the doorstep.

"Who did you say this is from?" he questioned.

"How should I know? You're the informant," she snapped without looking up from her work. His frown deepened as he tilted his head curiously. The information broker cautiously opened the package. The object inside was wrapped in butcher paper, but a distinctly fishy odor escaped the covering. A note rested on the object. He picked it up.

'Since you like sushi.' That was it. But it was enough to make him a little nervous as he lifted the top layer of butcher paper.

He recoiled, biting back a disgusted yelp.

_Who would think it was a good idea to send me a dead fish…with the eyes still in it?!_ he thought, horrified.

"What is it?" Namie asked, tone bored.

"Someone thinks they're funny," he growled, closing the package. "Get rid of it." Namie gave him an incredulous look.

"Why should I do that?" she demanded. He shuddered.

"Because I refuse to so much as touch the box again," he snapped. Curious now, the scientist-turned-secretary reopened the box, her nose wrinkling at the smell. She lifted the paper and stared down at the dead fish, eyes wide and bulging, then laughed as she noticed the extra dead-fish-eyes piled around the main fish's body.

"I think it's perfect gift for you. It really suits you," she announced, smirking. "Someone obviously put a lot of thought into this. It would be rude of you to get rid of it." Izaya scowled.

"Get. Rid. Of. It," he spat. Namie's smirk grew as she picked up the package. She considered throwing it at him, or just dumping the contents in his lap, but decided that would be pushing her luck. As she carried the package out of the room to dispose of it, though, she took note of the way he had reacted.

_Is it the dead fish he hates…or the eyes?_ she wondered.

**I'm taking more suggestions until midnight! If you have an idea, review or PM me!**


End file.
